


Cherry Liquor and One Hug

by Links6



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fake Drunk, Imagine your OTP, Inspired By Pinterest, Izaya has a thing for Cherry Liquor, Izaya is a sinnamon roll, Izaya loves faking, Liquor, M/M, OTP Feels, ShiZaya FTW, Shizuo is a cinnamon roll, Shizuo's naive, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, basically a chapter 2 for my previous fic, because I read something about it on Wiki, because i love it, drunk fluff, i love this so much, it's super cute, much faking, shenan-again, so much alchohol, very alcohol, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Izaya actually asks nicely for a hug from Shizuo... only, he gets a little carried away at the bar whilst waiting for it.





	Cherry Liquor and One Hug

**Author's Note:**

> WHY does this OTP haunt me at night with their damned OTP FEELS T_T I LOVE this so much...  
> enjoy my crazy fangirl dream ShiZaya scenario...  
> A continuation basically from my Merry Christmas series ;)

“Shizu-chan....”

 

It's nine o' clock in the bar. Izaya's got a shiner on his right eye and a frown on his face as tries his best to climb unto the bar-stool without groaning.

 

“Don't bug me unless you're here to order a drink,” Shizuo snaps with a growl, glaring at the informant as he wipes the counter, “I have enough shit to deal with right now.”

It was no understatement. Just twenty minutes ago a bar fight broke out, several patrons were thrown out -courtesy of the local Ikebukuro's strongest barman- and were arrested for public disturbance outside the bar ten minutes later.

Problem is, glass shards were _everywhere_ and most patrons decided to rather _not_ be in the line of fire of Shizuo Heiwajima's wrath when they were just looking for a drink on a Sunday night.

 

“Can you hug me, please?” Izaya asks coyly, grimacing when he props up his elbow and pain shoots through his shoulder. He definitely was _not_ ready for that fight earlier.

“No, and what the fuck are you doing here anyway?” Shizuo snaps and starts sweeping out behind the counter before tackling the rest of the bar.

“I'm here to drink.... ” Izaya answers with a challenging huff and pushes himself up for a moment to survey the few bottles _left_ after the whole debacle, “At least your Johnny Black is still good...”

Shizuo, broom in hand, walks closer to Izaya, catching him with a glare before motioning with his head, “Lift up your feet,” he commands.

“... oh...” Of course, _whatever_ Izaya had in mind was _far_ from what Shizuo did, and sweeping _under_ Izaya's feet was certainly _not_ the same as sweeping Izaya _off_ his feet, “... how disappointing...”

 

The soft scuff sound of the broom as Shizuo methodically sweeps under each chair made for a nice contrast to the chaos just under half-an-hour ago.

 

“I'll take...” Izaya says and surveys the inventory once more when Shizuo finally returns from sweeping the bar. “... a double Johnny Walker Black on the rocks...”

So, Shizuo pours it out for him and starts praying that Izaya won't be the only patron he'll have to deal with tonight. Bring gangsters. Bring mafia. Bring drug-dealers. Bring a plague of damned locusts because _fleas_ are one thing he has no fucking patience for.

 

“Ohooo.... _nice,”_ Izaya cooes and swoops the drink down in one gulp, holding up a twenty when Shizuo starts filling up the glass again, “Have a drink with me, Shizu-chan? Please?”

“I won't drink...” Shizuo snaps and grabs the payment from the informant, “Don't think I forgot what happened last time.”

The cherry liquor kiss that lasted for days on Shizuo's mind and every time he even _looks_ at the bottle he feels it on his tongue.

“Come on...” Izaya says and holds up a finger before he down the contents of the glass. He slams it on the counter, wincing when the action causes Shizuo to give an indignant shout, “... ah... so, see?! I'm already two ahead of you!!”

The next top-up was to the brim, the ice in the tumbler's almost completely melted as the informant downs glass number three with a smile on his face.

“And I won't kiss you this time,” Izaya promises and holds up his pinky (as a sign of good faith) before grinning, “I just want a hug from you, please! That's all.”

“So, your plan is to get hammered while waiting for a hug?” Shizuo snaps and shakes his head, “I swear, what the fuck _is it_ with you and bars?”

“Come _onnnn_....” Izaya cooes and holds out his arms, “I just want one big one. Lay it on me!”

The next glass is a Gin and Tonic and Shizuo silently hopes it will suck whatever fucking weird idea Izaya has, out of his mind. The curled lime zest with ice cubes are just for show, after all. Shizuo grins, “There. A _big one_.”

“Oooh, changing up your tactics I see-” Izaya says and laughs, “I'll keep asking _nicely_ this time, Shizu-chan... I promise.”

“I'm not giving you a fucking hug- what the fuck, man!” Shizuo snaps and frowns, “And I'm not-”

“But I'm asking _nicely..._ ”

“I'm not going to.... just... no _!_ ” Shizuo growls and takes in a breath to calm himself, “Go ask Shinra if you're so hug-deprived.”

“Nah...”

“Your sisters then...”

“EW.”

“... hug this,” Shizuo says and slams the bottle of cherry liquor on the bar, “Take it with you.”

And, of course, five glasses of liquor down the hatch, Izaya's not quite against the idea of seeking comfort from the bottle. He hugs it tightly as he downs the last of the Gin and tonic, finally ending up chewing one of ice cubes as _obnoxiously_ as he could when Shizuo looks over.

 

By now, Izaya's cheeks were red, the black-eye now looking even more swollen than before and a lopsided grin now rested on his lips.

 

“Were you in the bar fight?” Shizuo asks non-chalantly, shutting away the Gin as he slides the empty glass from Izaya's lazy grip.

“No- _pe_ -” popping the word out as he unzips his parka for the first time that night, the alcohol obviously warming him up, “I was on a job... guy got pissed that I sold his info... I expected him to pull a gun on me, not pop out a John Cain on me... ”

“John Cain?”

“The wrestling guy...”

“John Cena...?” Shizuo corrects with a groan and shakes his head.

“THAT's the one!” Izaya points lazily at Shizuo and grins, “Hit me with another ….”

He pauses, as if only now noticing the bottle of liquor in front of him, “Oh.... ”.

And, just like that, unscrews the top and takes a few gulps, “YES. Exactly what I needed.”

 

Shizuo, keeping a healthy distance away this time, can only frown when he notices Izaya's focus swimming. It wasn't like last time. This time, Izaya actually _looked drunk ._

 

“How much do I owe you? _”_ Izaya says and reaches haphazardly into his parka, “I'll take the whole thing.”

“Take it,” Shizuo answers with a groan, not even _considering_ the idea of accepting payment for _that bottle._

“ _Ohh.... thank you... ”_ Izaya cooes and grins happily, “That's super nice of you... wow... thank you...”

 _Oh shit. Definitely drunk._ Those were the only words echoeing through Shizuo's mind right now. And worst of all, he seriously wasn't expecting Izaya to become actually _plastered,_ “Ah.... yeah... I'll call you cab.”

“Okay.” the meek reply comes and Izaya nuzzles into the bottle as Shizuo dials up the local shuttle service he knows.

It's not like he's concerned for the flea. Hell no... just... if anything were to happen, he'd feel guilty and that's all. And … it's not like he _cares._

 

_Yeah._

 

So, he rounds the bend of the bar, tugs Izaya off the chair, screws the bottle top back on -after Izaya takes another _gulp_ from the thing- and shoves it into Izaya's slow-reflexing grip. After considering the lax grip of the other, Shizuo takes hold of the bottle instead and pulls Izaya's one arm over his shoulders, “Come on, flea... home-time.”

“Oh... you're taking me home?” it comes out innocently, but somehow sounds insanely _seductive_ to Shizuo at that moment.

“No.”

“Did you call a taxi for me?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you so much, Shizuo...”

 

and fuck does the sound of his name simply rolling off so effortlessly from Izaya sound so appealing. Shizuo looks over and sees Izaya smiling softly at him.

 

“Why did you want a hug so bad?” Shizuo whispers once they finally reach the outside air. It wasn't quite as warm as inside. In fact, not warm at all. The autumn air was practically freezing and Shizuo could feel goosebumps creeping unto his skin from the chill. No wonder the flea had his parka zipped up when he arrived at the bar earlier.

“I... nah...” Izaya says after a moment and laughs to himself, “Don't worry about it...”

For a moment Shizuo waits for the real answer to come, but a minute of silence stretches on and the only sounds from outside were the cars passing by and a few pedestrians walking past.

“Hug me.” Izaya commands firmly and wobbles a bit on his feet when he turns to face the other. He opens his arms and motions for Shizuo to step closer.

Of course, the absurdity of it all wasn't lost on the young bartender. _He_ certainly was aware of how this looked at the moment... but.. reason seemed to fail under the unsteady gaze of Izaya. So, he steps forwards and softly lets himself be embraced. He slips his arms under the parka and around Izaya's waist, feeling his shoulders relax when Izaya seems to loosen up ever-so-slightly against him.

“Thought so....” Izaya says and giggles to himself when Shizuo slowly lets go from the warm hug, reluctant to leave, “... I ask nicely the whole night and the one time I don't … do you.”

“... Hm?” Is all sound Shizuo can make before Izaya punches him in the gut, knocking the wind straight out of him, only to crash into Izaya's awaiting lips when he involuntarily hunches over. The kiss steals whatever breath he has left and he ends up holding unto Izaya's shoulders for balance by the time they're finished.

“...y...you.... said... you _said_ you _._...” Shizuo tries to catch his breath, feeling a spark of pain from the punch every time he tries to breathe, “You asshole!”

“Don't blame me.  _You_ kissed _me...._ Shizu-ch _aaann_.... _”_ Izaya says and grabs the forgotten bottle from Shizuo's grip, “Though... honestly, I think _you_ were drunk before _I_ walked in... you never even noticed I swapped out your Johnny Black for apple juice... ”

Understanding hits Shizuo like a bucket of ice water.

Izaya observes Shizuo's reaction before he laughs heartily and licks his lips, “I didn't swap out _this_ though,” he holds up the bottle and kisses the top as he keeps his eyes focused on the bartender in front of him, “Do you like it when I taste like cherries?”

It takes a moment for Shizuo to realize what had just transpired and by the moment he realizes he just got _played,_ Izaya had his head sticking out of the cab window, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, “... Last time you were drunk from liquor, right? So, this time, did you get drunk just off me~?”

The blond could only watch as the cab drives off and leave him with a pain in his gut and warmth on his lips and the words repeating in his mind over and over,

_'Yes. I did.'_

 


End file.
